Push
by UnstableDread
Summary: A young girl, so horribly wronged in her past, is out for revenge against the world and has the means to obtain it. Can the Justice League stop her before it's to late? Rated teen for violence in later chapters. OC. Please Reveiw!
1. Introduction

Authors Note: I do not own the Justice League or any other DC character. I only own dear Iris, my OC. Please reveiw, this was my first time and I want to know if I should continue this.

* * *

There he went again, passing the ally in a blur of red, a sudden gust of wind caressing her gaunt, light tan face and forcing her molten brown eyes shut as the unexpected rush stabbed her pupil. Her dark brown hair danced behind her as the stringy strands rose away from her back, her clothes tugged by the wind. How annoying, that she should get stuck in the middle of a fight like this, hidden in an alley to watch the very one sided battle from the cool, enveloping shadows. Heatwave did his best, of course, but in the end it was Flash that came out on top, one foot pressed into the back of the costumed criminal's back, hands placed firmly upon his hips, a silly smile plastered across a handsome face with glittering green eyes scanning the deserted streets for any other signs of distress. No doubt the other members of the tight knit Rogue group would be hunting him down for this one, but it didn't matter, Flash would be ready. His eyes passed over a misplaced shadow in a nearby ally, someone, or thing, was watching him, and apparently, it noticed that he was watching it right back, because the shadow darted back and melded into the darkness of the shrouded ally as if it had never been there. Strange. Flash, of course, moved to investigate.

Iris Jerrel, that was her name, at least that was what she remembered was her name. A free runner in Central City, abandoned at the age of eight by her cruel, abusing parents and left to starve on the streets. Except, she didn't starve. Instead, young Iris had learned to survive, and after many horrifying experiences, she was ready to get her revenge on the world for all that had happened to her. Or so she thought. Her glimmering eyes tracked the figure as he studied the alley she was hidden in, and the fifteen year old could tell he was suspicious. Apparently, she wasn't as stealthy as she had thought, because he started forward and she knew that if he saw her, she was done for. Flattening herself to the brick wall on her left, she silently slipped deeper into the alley until the silhouette of Central City's hero came into view not far behind, eyes narrowed as a hand suddenly rose in a gesture for her to stop. "Hey, wait!" He called out, but she wasn't about to listen to order. She bolted, sprinting ahead to leap the chain link fence that barred her path, throwing herself over it like a trained acrobat and leaping for a fire escape, swiftly climbing up the apartment like structure with just two hand, hauling her body up with arms that bulged with muscle that she had obtained over her years on the streets. Her body bucked as she swung her feet up onto the metal bars and pulled herself to the second floor, regaining her balance with ease as she continued to climb, reaching for the next bar so she could haul herself up again.

"I said wait!" And suddenly he was there beside her, on the second floor of the fire escape, tugging on her leg as a gentle gesture for her to descend, careful not to make her loose her balance. If she fell, they could both tumble back down to the concrete below. "I just want to talk!" He tried to reason with her, but Iris kicked out with a gasp of fear at his touch. She didn't want his attention, or any one's for that matter. At least not yet. Flash didn't release his grip, instead, he tightened it, using her to steady himself and prevent himself from tumbling over the railing. This girl was strong, her casual clothes in tatters, the smell of her foul, her hair stringy and very unclean. Flash couldn't help but feel pity for her, though it was obvious she could take care of herself. Burdened by Flash's weight as he pulled on her to keep himself from falling, she nearly lost her grip, but surprisingly, didn't. Instead, she used her other foot to kick out, catching him in the side of the head. She heard a grunt from below, there was no room to dodge on the fire escape, and the hero was forced to take the surprisingly powerful hit, staggering sideways and, luckily, catching himself on the railing before he fell.

Using this to her advantage, Iris doubled her speed out of desperation and forced her aching body to the third level. Here's where the fire escape stopped, to her despair, but Iris had to reach the roof to get away from him. A ground race against the Flash was futile. She could still hear him beneath her, he had not given up. Glancing at the concrete far below, just waiting to capture her in a tight fist of agony, she gulped, but she knew she had to take the risk. She refused to be dragged to some foster home with such a flawless plan in mind for the night. She would become so powerful! Then, she would be ready to make herself known, but for now, she couldn't risk anything. Iris leapt onto the railing and, before even trying to catch her balance, for in the same time that took she could just as very well loose it and tumble to the hard ground below, leapt for the roof and dug her nails into the rough surface, which felt so strange as it scraped against her ragged nails and rubbed against her palms. Iris dragged herself up, panting for breath and swiftly turned. There was Flash, right below her and still unwilling to give up as he too, attempted to climb up onto the roof.

It soon became clear that this was not Flash's specialty. He was obviously struggling. Taking this as her chance, Iris backed up to the other side of the roof and sprinted forward again, back toward where the Flash was still struggling to reach her, and made her leap. A rush of adrenaline shot through her veins as her small frame was launched over the narrow alley and the concrete below, but no fear shone in her eyes. Instead was triumph as she struck the other side of the roof right foot first, throwing herself forward to prevent herself from sliding backwards and gripping the roof on her hands and knees, glancing back at Flash who watched her from the apartment building she had been a moment earlier. No doubt he could make the leap with his speed, but would he be able to stop in time before falling over the other side? Not likely. The roof was slanted and slippery, Iris knew he wouldn't take the risk as she rose to her feet with a thin little grin flashing toward the irritated hero before making her way to the other side of the roof to find the gap between the two buildings was too large to leap.

She had been right, Flash would have certainly tripped right over the edge. Turning to her left, she walked along the roof before she reached a gap that could be crossed and made the leap, reaching the other side with ease to continue on wherever she could until she was sure Flash could see her no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thanks you, the few people that favorited, followed, and the one person who reviewed. I really appreciate your support because without it, this chapter wouldn't have made it up. I hope I didn't disappoint, and if I did, feel free to drop a review and tell me how it could be improved. ;)

I do not own the Justice League, Injustice League, or any other DC character, just Iris.

* * *

The night was gaining on her as she huddled in what little tremulous light remained near the side of the abandoned warehouse, or what was supposed to be. Tonight, the crumbling structure would be subject to a very illegal trade of weapons and armour and dear Iris was here to witness it, though she wouldn't be here to call the authorities. A plan mingled alongside dangerous thoughts within her twisted mind, her face twisted in a cruel smile as she waited fo the horizon to drag the sun from view and allow darkness to flood the world. Seeing as how this trade was supposed to be secret, there shouldn't be to much opposition, and she was already a prime fighter, thanks to her time on the streets. Unless the Flash showed up, nothing real exciting should happen, unless she was caught. The plan was one of stealth, sneak in, grab the most likely thing that might fit her, and run for it. Even if she could fight these men, she certainly didn't want to take the risk. Who knew who they were working for, probably someone horrible, to be smuggling stuff so powerful. Most of it seemed like alien tech, which threw quite a bit of suspicion towards Luthor's gang of meta powered villains, though she wasn't quite ready to start throwing accusations, and in all honesty, didn't care too. Iris ould only take one little thing, surely they wouldn't notice?And if t was the Injustice League, surely she would pick something good up, otherwise, well, she was pretty much screwed.

Her eyes watched the fading light with little interest, her mind wandering far beyond their usual mental tethers. She often didn't allow herself to daydream for fear of distraction,but now, with nothing else to do she gave herself this simple pvivlage and conjured up a loving family, their faces blurred as she just couldn't figure out how they should look. She tried remembering the faces of her own family, but every time they looked so angry and cruel that she just couldn't focus on the happiness she was trying to summon. They wore casual clothes, lived in a casual house, even had a cute black lab that gently licked at her hand with loving eyes. Iris had never wanted to be rich, even a little money was better then what she had now. All she really ever waned was someone to understand, someone she could share her past with and get it off her shoulders, someone that loved her, and that she could love too. But with all the people around, even Flash, she simply couldn't bring herself to trust any of them. Iris had been so horribly scarred in her early years that even love seemed beyond her reach. She never even had a friend to talk with every now and then. Instead, she had this horrible world that just couldn't be clinsed of it's flaws, a cruel world with cruel people and cruel intentions, cruel thoughts and cruel actions. How did the heros do it? It seemed the only way to survive in this world was to be as equally cruel as everything else. The injustice league understood this, perhaps that was why they were thriving. They knew the rules.

Perhaps if she knew the rules as well, maybe then she would find her desires. As her brown eyes opened in realization tha she had dozed off, it took her a moment to process the blackness tat shrouded her gaze and veiled the land around her. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and stretched, wondering just how long she had been out. Hopefully, the little party inside hadn't broke up just yet. Her torn jeans rubbed roughly against her tan skin as she moved with silent steps toward the busted window she had spied earlier, and her hands rose up to touch the sill and press against it as she hauled herself up, fingertips turning white at the weight. Though she was strong, she had her limits, and hauling her ninety eight pound body up the wall with just her arms was pushing it, especially when the flat wall prevented her from bucking up her legs to get a better, more comfortable grip. He eyes passed the pale, cobwebby, crumbling sill to gaze in side, a low light suggesting the illegal smugglers were still at work. Satisfied that no one was there to stop her, she continued to pull herself up until she could swing up a foot and catch the window with her knee, grimacing as broken shards of glass sunk into flesh and allowed trickles of crimson to slide across torn skin and fabric to drip on to the flaky white paint. Her DNA would be left behind and she could be tracked, and that was never good. nonetheless she continued, sliding carefully into the large room to avoid any further cuts and dropping to the round with a muffled thump. Her shoes had been wrapped in dirty rags to prevent any unneeded noise, and they seemed to be working all right.

For now, the room was empty, suggesting that they were striking the deal in another part of the warehouse. This was good, as it gave her more time to select something from one of the many crates that were scattered across the cracked floor. Selecting the one closest to her and peeling away the box flaps as quietly as she could, Iris took a peek inside and caught glimpse of a pale white, what seemed to be a uniform. She reached n to touch it, feeling the strange, thick fabric between her fingers before pulling it out to better examine it. It looked kinda like a bleached ninja suite, and the armour was thick enough to stop a knife thrust, though a gun would probably be pushing it. It was laced with what seemed like embedded threads of silk, but when she touched them, it felt more like rubber, and hummed strangely at her gentle prodding. The hood was rather large, with a white cowl that stopped at her eyes so only they would be showing, though probably hidden behind shadow. The armour even had a cape, which glowed in the darkness like moonlight. The only other unique thing about the outfit were the gloves. Her palm area was surrounded by soft bumps that at her touch, giving the impression that this suite was more then it seemed. It looked like it would fit her, though that really wasn't the question in her mind anymore. Instead was a lingering doubt that it might not be worth anything. It gave off a powerful energy of course but, could it be harnessed? What was so special about this thing?

Iris was about to look around for some weapons she could grab instead when she heard voices and rather loud foot steps. Someone was coming. Spinning around, she held tightly to the armour, hoping that it might be useful as she made her way back to the window as swiftly as she could without making noise. Fueled by adrenaline and fear of being caught, the climb through the window wasn't so difficult as last time, and she threw herself to the outside world with ease, slipping away into the night to try out her new suite of...whatever it was.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but Iris and Push. ;) Thanks for the support guys, school has been hard and once I start getting homework, I may not be able to post as often. reviews always welcome!

* * *

The suit fit all right, it squeezed perfectly and very suspiciously around her small frame as if it were meant for her. It almost seemed as if the fabric had shrunk comfortably to her size purposely, as if it had a mind of its own. She stretched out all her limbs, her arms first, then her legs, and felt the smooth inside of the armour slide against her tender skin. Then she arched her back and found that it stretched easily before shrinking back to it's original size as she straightened out. Strange. Like the first time she touched it, it continued to hum powerfully, almost happily, and it almost seemed as if the noise was in her mind, rather than within the armour she wore. She did a few more stretches, ones you might do in a gym before running, she wanted to be sure she could still move completely free with absolutely nothing holding her back. When she found that the odd fabric was almost as flexible as she, Iris gave a broad smile that was completely hidden behind the light clothe around her nose and mouth that in no way restricted her breathing, as if it wasn't even there. _"This is just what I needed! Now I just have to figure out if it does anything more than simple stretches." _She thought in her mind as she examined her hands, watching the soft, plastic like bumps shimmer and gleam in the low moonlight as if they were gems. Then, suddenly, her mind cleared, and though she could still process everything that was going on and anything she did, strangely, it didn't echo in her mind, as if someone else had taken over her thoughts but had not restricted her physical movement.

_"Liking me already?" _Iris gasped at the charming male voice in her mind, whipping around to look at the abandoned road she was on just behind her to see if anyone was there. No one was. The voice had spoken clearly into her head, there was no way she had hallucinated. Something was there, and she didn't like it. _"Who are you?"_ She yelled into her own thoughts as she tried to find the mental trespasser, pressing her hands to the side of her head to try to focus on whatever might be there. Was she going insane? In her mind, the strange voice answered. _"I'm you, well, I am now. Can't you feel me?" _She felt a strange vibration run through the ivory fabric that wrapped around her body, and the hum returned, now with a hint of pleasure at Iris's realization at his presence. _"I'm called Push." _He introduced within her thoughts as she slowly lowered her hands in awe. So she hadn't been imagining this, unless she was dreaming. There was a chance she was dreaming right? Iris reached back up with her hand to pinch at the skin around her eyes, where the amour didn't cover. The sharp pain rushed through her face and she immediately released, leaving behind deep nail marks in her flesh. Okay, so she wasn't dreaming. This was real. It had to be.

"What do you want with me?" She whispered out oud, too astonished to focus her own voice in her head. It didn't matter though, Push had obviously heard her, as he answered within her mind. _"What do you want with me?" _He repeated her question curiously, not mocking her in any way. _"You're the one who freed me. Now we're linked, we're one. Aren't you happy?" _The suit! That was the answer, this hadn't happened until she had put on the suit. If she took it off, maybe the voice would go away. _"I know what you're thinking. I'm in your mind after all, silly. It won't work, sure, I used to be in the suit, but now I'm in you. Of course, I still have control over the suite, but I'm in no way linked to it as I was before you freed me." _Push's voice echoed through her mind. So there was no way to get rid of him? Great. Iris wanted to think about what to do, but she didn't want this man or, whatever he was, stalking her mind. Who knew what else he could do? _"Listen Iris, just listen before you think about ditching me. I can give you everything you want. Revenge on the world, destruction of the Justice League so that they can't oppose you? I can even help you clinse the world of the evil you were forced to face your entire life." _Push promised, his voice almost snake-like as the words slipped into her mind. _"I can give you...power. So much power."_

Iris wanted to believe it. Everything she ever wanted was now within her reach, as this strange invader of her mind claimed. Everything. She could destroy all corruption in the world, and with the Justice League gone, who else would be around to stop her? But still, doubt tugged at her mind. Something was wrong here, she could practically smell it. Even his voice was wrong, his loving, handsome, almost pure voice. Only an angel could have that voice, and there were no angels that she knew of anywhere around here. "Prove it." Iris demanded, her pale, dried lips moving to form the words as she echoed them in her mind just to be absolutely sure he understood. After a few moments of silence passed, she began to think her fear had been realized, when finally he spoke again. "_Hold out your arms, palms facing that car over there." _He ordered, almost cheerfully as if he was enjoying proving her wrong. Iris did as she had just been told, stretching out her arms toward the dark, empty red Mustang parked on the side of the street. Suddenly, her mind was crystal clear again, and this time, she noticed so much more than before. Easy routes up to the rooftops in case of a needed escape, objects she could use in an offensive attack or defensive counter attack in a fight. She was aware of almost all life forces around her, even the ones inside the buildings that lined the streets. To the smallest bug, to the largest dog, her senses expanded tenfold as her white armour began to vibrate and hum within her mind. A surge of power suddenly rushed through her arms and she was tempted to drop them in fear, but they were locked in place against her own will.

Suddenly, she flew backwards as an immense power flew from her palms, hitting the hard black concrete on her backside, but barely feeling the impact as the armour absorbed it. The vehicle rose into the air to fly backwards and crash into a street lamp with a sickening screech of metal wrapping around metal, and the pole was knocked out of the ground at the force of the car slamming into it, bending around the skinny pole. The car alarm went off as the street light flickered off, glass scattering the ground as it hit the road. _"Whoops, a little too much then intended, but you weren't exactly helping me, were you? Oh well, I suppose you'll learn to monitor your strength later, for now, we'd better get out of here." _Push's voice chuckled in her mind as her head flooded with thoughts and memories once more. To frightened to bother processing what had happened and what all she had experienced in those sudden, small moments, she pushed herself onto her feet, spun around, and fled. No way she wanted to attract the cops now, after all, she was just getting started. _"Push? I think this is the start of a very long relationship."_


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own anything but Iris and Push.

* * *

Iris had slept in an old warehouse that night, breaking in easily with Push now inside of her mind to guide her powers. Of course, like before, there had been just a bit too much force behind the immense power that erupted from the palms of her hands, tearing the large door from it's metal hinges and sending it crashing somewhere within the dark warehouse. Not that it mattered, of course, no one had been around at that time of night, though there was no doubt the cops were investigating the street lamp that had been ripped forcefully from the ground, a car wrapped around the thing. And since there was pretty much no way to achieve that unless you had powers, Flash was likely to have been at the scene as well. Now Iris was cleverly hidden among the shadows of an alley, her normal bright, glittering suite of ninja armour blending in perfectly with the darkness, to her surprise. Across the street was one of Central City's most popular banks, and, as usual, it was bustling with people.

_"Alright, this will be easy. If anyone gets in your way, just kill 'em." _Push's voice echoed through her mind, causing an unseen frown to spread across her dirty face. _"This is bad. We shouldn't be doing this." _Iris reasoned, just then an unbidden thought crossed her mind, one of great power. She quickly reconsidered her answer, giving herself a firm shake. She had to do this. Push understood this, why couldn't she? _"I've never killed anyone before." _She admitted quietly, though the thought also came out a frightened whisper that slipped from her lips. _"That's a lie." _Push replied cheerfully. Suddenly, a memory crossed her mind, a man pinning her naked, skinny body to a brick wall in a dark alley much like the one she was in now, a malicious smile creasing his face. When he finally stepped away from her sobbing form, turning with a snicker, Iris let anger consume her, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck and slam his head into the wall to daze him, then again and again until finally, he no longer drew breath. It had brought upon such a terrible feeling to end his life, but he obviously had no similar remorse to what he had done to her.

Iris let her eyes drop from the bank to her lap as she recalled the moment, her breath caught in her throat as Push continued. _"It gets easier with every kill. Won't be long before you start enjoying it." _Her sneered. Iris rose from her crouched position to her feet, her brown, unsteady gaze rising back up to the crowded parking lot of the bank. _"What if I don't want to enjoy it?" _She questioned tentatively, still refusing to release the breath she held onto desperately, not allowing it to slip away, for even the slightest sound might distort his answer. She was scared now, and was beginning to doubt her desires as she prepared to hear the answer that was sure to come. _"Then don't. But it's the only way to get what you want. The road to power is paved in blood. Either enjoy it, or suffer." _Came his cool reply, still with that angel-like voice that caused a shiver to run up her spine. This wasn't fair, but what choice did she have? "Alright, let's get this over with." Iris let out that breath she had held for so long, clenching her fists as she stepped out from the shadows, her armour restoring itself to its usual glittering magnificence. A few people looked up in surprise as she jogged across the street, immediately raising her arms as she stepped foot in the parking lot. The massive force shot from her hands and shook the large, towering structure as the glass windows shattered and flew into the building, several screams of both pain and fear rising into the air. Some screams were cut eerily short, others rose in volume, and continued. Iris gave a mental scream of her own that made Push momentarily retreat from her conscious before returning to watch the chaos.

She leapt in through the window, slipping between the bent steel bars that were supposed to keep out robbers even if they managed to break through the bullet proof glass. _"So I just grab a hand full of cash? Not like a brought a bag or anything."_ Iris snorted to Push. He gave a unworried grunt in response. _"I'll take care of that. Just get that vault open." _He ordered, making Iris question who was really in charge here as she leapt around bloody bodies, both dead and wounded, trying not to slip on the still warm crimson that splattered the marble floors. More screams rang out, these more of fear than of pain, and Iris desperately found herself trying to close out the horrific sounds as she neared the nearly unreachable vault, stretching out her arms once more to blast through the steel door with ease. The metal ripped through the vault to crash into the back wall, sending cracks racing up the wall around the place of impact. _"Hold out your hand and imagine a large bag." _Push ordered, and she did, conjuring up a glittering white mass that went limp in her hand, created in the depths of her mind and made real by the powers of Push. Quickly, Iris grabbed a hand full of the money and stuffed it into the bag, then another. _"Look out!" _Push shouted into her thoughts.

Like the first few times, she felt her mind clear, and everything around her nearly froze, moving at a snail's pace as her head whipped around and focused toward the speeding hero that held a fist just inches from her stomach. Iris stretched out a hand to grab onto his wrist just as the world around her returned to it's normal speed, a terrible feeling of weakness forcing her to collapse as her legs gave out and she gave a gasp. Her grip on Flash as tight only for a moment as she flew forward just as he stopped, and her grip could no longer be maintained. She slammed into the vault door at the back wall in agony as her head snapped back to introduce skull with thick steel, a flash of white clouding her vision as she slid forward to the floor, a trickle of blood dampening her armour as it ran from her nose. All she could manage was a groan as her vision went in and out of focus, and she could barely make out a very surprised Flash leaning over her with wide, yet worried eyes. He certainly hadn't expected her to avoid his charge and then grab onto his wrist, who could have ever possibly done that? But now that she was curled up at his feet in pain, he couldn't help but want to help her.

_"It might be hard to belive, but you still have limits." _Push hissed into her clouded mind, his voice surprisingly clear. _"Each time you tap into my power, you grow weaker. If we want to be succesful, you'll have to learn your limits so that you may, in time, grow stronger without killing yourself." _He explained as a light hand touched her shoulder to roll her over, another groan rising from her throat. A second hand gently pressed against her face, fingers slipping into her mask to rub gently against her bloody face as Flash attempted to expose her identity. This did not feel good at all, the pain she felt, and strangly, Iris found herself enjoying the hero's delicate touch. No doubt she had a few broken bones, not even her armour could save her from a hit that hard, though it was clear the pain was receding far quicker then it should have. _"I'm using the last of your strength, without killing you of course, to port us out of here." _Push informed, and suddenly, her vision went black as the world around her faded, she reached out toward where Flash had been as the feeling of his touch faded, and she found herself wishing she had remained there.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from DC.

* * *

There was no pain. That was the first thing she realized as her eyes fluttered open to view blackness, and nothing else. Her head rolled to the side as a hand rose to her head, and still, even at her prodding, there was no pain. No sort of bump or bruise or any sign that she had been injured. Iris groaned as she sat up. At least she wasn't completely numb, the exhaustion was still there, and it felt like it would stick around for some time. Slowly, her thoughts became clearer and more collected, though it was quite strange that the first image that popped into her mind was Flash. It wasn't until a few moments after that everything else flooded into her mind. Iris frowned and stared out for a while until her eyes had grown used to the thick darkness and she could tell that she was in an abandoned building of some type. It took her a few seconds to recognize it as the one she had slept in the other night. Crates scattered the concrete floor, heck, even she was in a crate, nestled deep within soft, yet foul smelling styraphome. Other crates had hay or rotten products spilling out onto the floor, no doubt this place was infested with rodents and bugs. She still had her armour on, though her cowl was pulled off and dangled off the back of what she had come to call the Push suite. Slowly, as to not cause dizziness, Iris rose to her feet, pushing herself free of the large box and staggering slightly. As soon a she felt the pressure of the floor on her heels, fogginess gripped her head and a pounding headache pushed her right back into the box as she collapsed with a groan. Standing up had been a bad idea.

It was at that moment that she realized Push had not spoken to her. Curious, she poked around her mind for his familiar precense and was strangely glad when she found him. The idea of being alone again was eerily frightening. _"So, how long was I out?" _Iris asked. She felt so tired that it simply couldn't have been more than a few hours, yet at the same time, it still would have taken days for all her injuries to completely heal, even with Push's power. _"Two days." _Push answered tiredly. Obviously, she wasn't the only one who had needed a nap. It was his power she as using after all. It was rather suprising that she had been out for so long, no way she could possibly be this tired after such a long rest. The power she used in trying to avoid the Flash must have been terribly immense. It wasn't something she wanted to try out again, that was for sure. Flash was the fasted person alive, and Iris was content to keep it that way, rather than die trying to out race him. _"Any way the league could have tracked us?" _Iris couldn't help but ask as she suddenly realized just how dangerous she would now be considered. Flash would have likely informed the Justice League of her strange actions, now she had an entire group of heroes to deal with.

_"They cannot track us." _Push assured, feeling her fear rush past him through her mind. _"But it is better if we do not stay here." _He continued. A rush of energy coursed through her body as Push's influence spreaded throughout her mind once more, no longer restricted to just that one corner of darkness. rejuvenated by his touch, Iris leapt to her feet once more, and this time the headache was shoved aside by Push and blocked from her mind. "First things first." She spoke aloud as she moved towards the large double doors that led out into the bustling world. "I need some food." She could feel Push's amusement from inside her. He, obviously, did not need any such fuel, as he had no physical body to upkeep.

The reason for the warehouse's thick darkness was soon discovered as she stepped clear of the crumbling structure and into the cool night's air, which was a dramatic change from the stuffy oxygen inside the warehouse. _"If I knew what time it was, I would know where to go." _She complained mentally. _"After twelve." _Gee, Push had everything. If only they weren't limited so much. _"That sucks, guess we'll just have to steal something, not like we have any money." _Iris recalled the failed robbery days earlier and frowned. _"That is not a good idea, Flash is on high alert. The rest of the league may be here as well." _He answered. _"Besides, we do have money. I ported the cash we stole with us. It's in the warehouse." _He informed. So it looked like their new base of operations was the warehouse. As long as they weren't there for long periods of time, it should be safe. Still, she was hungry, and she wasn't about to wait until morning. _"Come on, the entire Justice League can't be here. They have other things to do you know." _Iris said. Though she was well aware that the more reputation she gained, the more likely the entire Justice League _would_ be here.

_"We are not fully recovered." _Push insisted, annoyance filling her mind in waves, though it was not her own. _"I'll take it easy." _Now it was her turn to be assuring as she took off at a steady jog towards one of the dessert stores she often saw that had treats of all types lining the shelves. It would be just her luck that she came across a robbery and ended up stuck in the crossfire of Captain Cold and that stupid weather man whom she despised. Even that other captain, the guy with all the boomerangs, seemed to be in on the villainy. Their gazes settled upon each other, and he raised one of his arched weapons threateningly. Iris raised a hand for him to continue, and to show she meant no harm as she snuck around behind the building, seeking to avoid the approaching police. Just wait until they got wind of a second robbery, proving that it would indeed be a busy night. Iris quickened her speed. If Flash was around she wanted to make sure he stayed around, rather then showing up to spoil her dinner. She leapt a wall in a rather foreboding alleyway and moved across the dark, desolate street towards to small structure that would provide her with a full stomach's worth or delights. Raising her hands, she prepared to blow out the windows before remembering what happened at the bank. How was she supposed to eat food impaled with shards of glass?

Iris adjusted the power behind the blast that would soon slam into the building, and she could feel Push adjusting to her demands as well, giving her less power than last time to ensure the entire place didn't explode. The wave that rushed from her palms shattered a few places of the window, but mostly just sent cracks spreading across it's surface. Iris slipped into one of the holes that had been made in the large display window, not bothering with caution, as the glass wouldn't pierce her armour. There was no silent alarm, though she was sure someone must have heard the crash, so she was quick to conjure up a large bowl and stuffed it with cake and doughnuts from the mini fridge just behind the counter. Just as quickly as she was in, she was out, sprinting away and back toward the warehouse, taking care not to stumble across the robbery again. She wasnt sure if Flash was there or not, but she didn't want to take the chance.

"And here I thought I was all alone." The deep voice made her whirl, and also realize just how thirsty for oxygen she was. Panting, Iris gazed at Heatwave. "Out of jail already?" She questioned, attempting a mocking voice, but her panting made it seem more like a raspy sneer. "Broke out." He answered smoothly with a shrug. "You're the one who killed those six people in the bank? I hear three others are still in critical condition." He reported with a smile. Iris frowned. _Six? I killed six people? _If she wasn't already gasping the surprise would have been clear on her face. "Oh." Was all she could manage to say as horror seeped through her veins. _I'm in some deep trouble. _"So, I was supposed to be Captain Boomer's backup. He's a recent addition to us lovely rogues. But now that you're here, perhaps you could help." He took a step towards her, a dangerous step. She could tell this was more of a demand then an offer, though if she really wanted it, she could think of it as an offer. "No thanks, I've got to fill up the ol' tank." She answered in as nice a voice as she could manage, recovering her composure and gesturing towards her stomach. No way she would show fear. "But I'll be open all tomorrow." Iris compromised, hoping he would accept. She could use the protection, and everyone knew the rogues were loyal to one another. Not to mention that she already had the League on her tail, and that was enough. Heatwave shrugged again, but seemed satisfied. "Fine." He replied rather dryly. "There's another bank, a smaller one then the one you crashed, on the northern side of town. Meet you there at dusk." Iris nodded confiration before turning back to her route. She would be there.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, so this is the third time I typed this up, stupid computer. Sorry for the wait, school has been hard and it just started. :/ I do not own DC.

* * *

What was left on her checklist? She had already plundered a local and very popular resteraunt, completely ripped apart the nearby park, and caused a car pile up that was large enough to be a small mountain, in her opinion. Though honestly, Iris had never seen a mountain before. It was just a normal day, or whatever you called eight hours listening to a homicidal voice in your head. Honestly, she was exhausted, but Push insisted she still had plenty of energy left, so a nap was out of the question, especially when you were playing hide and seek with the Flash. The young speedster didn't seem all too happy after all her accomplishments today, and was intent on finding her before she could do any more harm. He knew what she was capable of, though he still wasn't sure on just how much she could take. Her string of crimes today proved she was strong, the question was, how strong? Her eyes narrowed against the light of the sinking sun as she slipped in and out of the shadows, blending perfectly as her suit shimmered and changed color to match her surroundings. The Flash had actually ran right past her, about an hour ago. If he had only took a moment to slow down a bit, he might have actually noticed her. Now she was approaching the second bank in which she planned to rob, only this time, she wouldn't take the risk of doing it alone. Her legs carried her silently toward the meeting spot, a blocked off alley completely bathed in darkness, easily missed by someone rushing past at two hundred miles per hour, or more, if they wished.

"You came." A voice rose from the darkness as she let it flood around her with a sharp intake of breath at its icey touch. She turned, searching, but the outside world was hidden behind a wall of black. Turning back, she saw figures emerging from the shadow to stand in front of her, a serious look planted upon all their faces. Iris recognized them of course, they were Central's rogues, well, a couple of them were. The other few just seemed to be along for the heck of it. "Soo." She started. "Shadow man, hot guy, cold guy, boomerang guy, and weather man, right?" She asked in a lighthearted tone. Heatwave smiled briefly. "I am so hot." He sneered, echoing Iris's name for him. Cold let loose a snort, his gaze sparking. Iris simply shrugged. _"Careful." _Push warned as Boomer glared icily at her, even more so than Captain Cold. "We'd better get started." She tried. To her relief, Shade nodded. The others slowly began to agree as well, and the swirling darkness around the group dispersed like a fog and faded. With the Shade taking the lead, they made their way toward the bank just across from the alley. It was Boomer who got them inside, his boomerang exploding as it smashed into the glass. Darkness flooded the first floor, muffling the frightened screams of civilians as if it were a wool blanket. It washed around the villainous group, but stayed well out of their path to the vault.

"Woah guys, let's try to relax!" The black ocean disappeared as a blur slammed into Shade, throwing him across the floor with a pained grunt. "Flash to watchtower, I'm gunna need some backup here pronto." The voice rang out as the streak of red swerved around and rushed them again. Captain Cold took up the plate, raising one of his personalized weapons to ice the floor that stretched out ahead of him, freezing a few of the civilians who were still struggling to escape. The Flash faltered and lost his footing as his feet slipped forward, planting him on his backside against the cold ice. In front of him, he faced another wave of glacier like cold rushing for him. Flash was struggling as he grappled with the ground, trying desperately to regain his balance. Iris gave a giggle of childish amusement and the hero's eyes strayed to her a moment before the ice wrapped around his ankles, spreading up the rest of his body in a hungry effort to swallow him whole. The room lit up as heat assailed them rather suddenly, and in a blur the broad-shouldered Superman hovered over the Central city hero, eyes glowing as rays of red melted through the ice and prevented it from advancing. Shade glared defiantly as he rose to his feet on wobbly legs, rubbing his cheek with a gloved hand before whipping his staff around, conjuring up a black shroud that never filled the room as a green box closed around the man, just long enough for a winged female to slam a heavy fist into the side of his head just a moment after the glowing green flickered away.

Iris watched as Shade fell to the floor, and this time, he didn't get up. Her earlier amusement faded as Flash regained his own feet, leaning down to massage his freezing legs with a hiss between his gritted teeth before falling again. He was out of this fight. A boomerang flew towards temporarily crippled hero, only to explode several feet away as another sharp projectile sliced right through it. Iris looked around to find who had thrown it, catching a glimpse of a moving shadow that was silent as a wraith as it picked out the most immediate threat in the building and once again took aim. Her arms flew out, a dagger flying from her finger tips to slam into his wrist. It barely punctured the thick gauntlets, but it was enough to cause a grunt of pain as the batterang dropped to the polished floor. Those burning eyes flicked to her, slitted like knives as he drew closer with suprising speed. She took a step back as their gaze connected and a cold rush tickled her spine and cause a shiver to run through her body. Before she could comprehend it, he was there, a gloved hand slamming into her face as he granted her a stinging blow that send her sprawling. He started for her again, only to leap back as a blast of heat blocked his past, burning his face. Batman staggered, and Iris reached out, letting the power rush through her arms as the powerful force exploded from her palms, sending him flying away.

She scrambled to her feet to gaze around at the chaos that surrounded her. Shade had finally found conciousness and was fighting desperately to keep it. As Hawkgirl dived for him, a wall of shadow rose up to meet her as he leapt out of the way. She crashed into the wall with a furious howl and spun to face him again with mace in hand, only to retreat quickly as a stream of fire singed the feathers of her artificial wings that allowed her flight control. Lighting stabbed through a hole in the ceiling that looked as if it had been made from another exploding boomerang, slamming into a wall of green and sending cracks rushing up the conjured surface. Boomer and Cold struggled with despair as Superman assailed them with fierce blows from every side, closing in on them as they drew close together, more on the defense now then the angry offense of before. Iris gasped as a thick cord wrapped around her, two heavy weights dragging her to the ground as she struggled to free her pinned arms, looking up to see a very grumpy Batman approaching with triumphant thoughts. _"Think of something!" _Push growled in her head. She struggled, then imagined a sharp razor that sliced across her bonds, freeing her to stand and face Batman with a frown as a sudden tiredness momentarily blurred her vision.

Her arms stretched again, ready to smash the approaching hero between two great hammers she had summoned with her thoughts, though the shapes never fully formed as arms wrapped around her from behind and her thoughts clouded. She fought this new conscious in her mind as she felt darkness creep into her gaze and struggled desperately to focus, to get a mental picture of anything that could get the arms away from her and the out of her thoughts._ "Relax, I know your tired. You don't have to fight anymore. It's okay to just...sleep." _This new voice echoed gently from within her mind, and her legs buckled beneath her as she fought to stay awake, this sudden exhaustion beginning to win her over. From her blurred gaze, she saw Batman staring at her, quickly joined by the other heroes. It seemed they had put everyone else down. She was the only one left, but they all seemed content to sit back and watch while her eyes slid closed. A roar jolted her back to her feet as Push found and attacked this new conscious, beating his warm, peaceful influence away with savage mental blows that caused the man's arms to loosen.

Her head snapped back, slamming into something solid as a grunt filled her ears. Electricity coursed around her, forcing the others back as it entangled her attacker in agony. He let her go and dropped in pain. Iris staggered for a moment before whirling to find the Martian clutching his head in both hands, his physical frame fading as he slipped away to escape the onslaught of her personal lightning storm. Superman pounced like a cat despite the danger and locked his muscled arms around her, squeezing her and trying to distract her from her thoughts. Iris could barely breath as he tightened his grip with a growl, and then suddenly, nothing. _"I'm getting us out of here." _Push informed, though just as she began to fade, the Martian returned with a vengeance, shoving the weakened Push aside with a vicious counterattack. She could feel the tightness of Superman's arms once more, as well as the pair from before. The heroes were struggling against her strength. Iris gave a moan as a throbbing pain flooded her head, followed by a shout of alarm as it turned into a raging agony. The mental battle was taking it's toll. Push began mercilessly drawing her own energy to fuel his attacks, and she could feel herself being physically drained as a result. Then suddenly, the noise in her head disappeared, and the breath she hadn't known she was holding was released as an unbidden feeling of relif coursed through her, but she didn't want it. She couldn't like it. Her eyes closed again as she leaned against Superman, using his body for support, sinking into the warmth of his chest as his lulling heartbeat filled her ears. Iris could feel her grip weaken as a sudden rush of fogginess took hold of her mind once more, and this time she didn't have the strength to fight the exaustion.


	7. Chapter 6

Again, took me a while. School is getting more intense. I wouldn't expect quick uploads until weekends or breaks. Because of all the homework I have, this chapter is rather short. I own not the DC universe.

* * *

She was too tired to open her eyes. No, too weak would be a better world. Her head felt like it had been run over by a truck and she immediately gave a wail at the intensity of the pain. She couldn't even think past it, couldn't even form the word _ow. _Her hands rose quickly to her head, throwing back the blankets she just now noticed. She was laying in a bed, a soft, comfortable bed. At least in her standards, being on the streets for so long. Her fingers brushed wet hair, though her churning head failed to process it as once again, a stabbing pain lit up the back of her eyelids. There was sharp intake of breath, which she held for several moments in an effort to reduce any movement that might trigger the pain again, but she was forced to release it after long as her lungs screamed for oxygen and she had to comply, sucking it in gasps. Iris felt a slight sting in the crook of her arm and gave a low moan, but the pinch could hardly be noticed past the pain in her head, even as the rush of blissful cold filled her small bodied frame and the pain began to fade as sleep took over once more.

Voices. That was the first thing she heard when she woke again. Her head still ached, but nowhere near as bad as before, though like last time, her eyes refused to open, as if glued shut, which obviously, they weren't. Knowing she didn't have much time before exhaustion took control again, she relaxed as best she could and zeroed in on the voices she heard. Angry and raised, they belonged to Batman and Superman.

"She can't stay here!" That was Superman, his voice stern and furious. Iris could almost see him gesturing angrily toward her, and resisted the urge to shrink beneath the light blankets that covered her. "If she gets in contact when this Push character, and if she's really as powerful as J'ohn described, she could tear us out of orbit!" Out of orbit? Iris tried not to frown. Was she in the Justice League watch tower? That explained Superman's anger, he obviously didn't want to her around, as a threat to nearly everyone inside. Faintly, the thought of him being scared of her crossed her foggy mind, but she barely recognized it. Her mind seemed as if it had been filled with clouds. Thick, white, fluffy, suffocating clouds.

"It's why I'm working on getting rid of Push. I can better monitor her here, than anywhere else." Batman snapped, his intense glare settling on the Kriptonian and causing a lump to rise in his throat. Why was he arguing with the one guy that could put him to the grave? His gaze flickered momentarily toward the broad-shouldered vigilante's belt and wondered just how much kryptonite the other man carried with him. _Enough to get the job done. _Clark thought grimly as his icy gaze returned to the burning orbs of Batman. Batman noticed the change in the other hero and successfully hid a smirk behind his stoic scowl that usually masked his facial features, or what the mask did not. Good that they were scared of them. "I've got her drugged. She's no threat, for now." His tone was ominous. It was the drugs he supplied her with that was making her mind seem so blank. She couldn't focus property. But there was a problem. Each dose administered, Push overcame. The dose was increased everyday for this reason, but eventually it would become so high, that there was a looming threat of it killing her. They only had about two weeks left, at the most, to try to rid Iris of the corrupting force that controlled her more sinister side.

Batman was well aware of her past, or rather, Martian was. It was through the Martian that the League learned of Push and Iris's hardships, and a few were confident that they could handle her even if she escaped, though others, Superman in particular, had their worries, which were quite justified, if one thought about how much power she could truly harness, if only her energy reserves were larger. "What about the cave?" Superman questioned hopefully, but Batman was shaking his head. No way was he taking her there, if she managed to connect with Push again, it could endanger all of Gotham. It was safer for her and others in the watch tower, where the whole of the League could maintain a better watch on her, and have a better chance of subduing her, should she manage to get control of her unearthly powers again. Superman growled aloud. This man was the most stubborn he had ever met, more so than Lois. It was ridicules. Knowing he wouldn't win the argument, he shoved past Batman and stormed out of the room, right when her conscious began to fade. If there were further words between them as they left, Iris didn't hear them.

The next time she woke, Iris felt amazingly refreshed. Of course, her head still hurt and her movements were still sluggish, along with her thoughts, of course, but she managed to get her eyes open this time, and unlike the last time she had awoke, there was no one around to disturb her as she examined her surroundings. She was in no cell. An IV was fastened to her arm, and she was tempted to rip it out, but thought against it. It just didn't seem likely that was how she was receiving the drug. If anything, it had been administered with a needle, at least, that was the only explanation Iris could find for the tiny holes that stung in her upper arms. Her clothing was different, obviously. She layed in a thin, yet snug white gown that moved easily with her body. It hung low, so as it was physically comfortable, it was also mentally as well. The room had dark walls and was dimly lit, which helped to relax her eyes and relieve some of the pain in her head. There was a thick, metal looking door with a blinking contraption mounted on the wall just beside it, and a massive window stretched across the front wall. She could tell it was glass because she saw her reflection, no not as clearly as she would have in a mirror. For now, she couldn't see out, as it seemed to be completely covered in a metal curtain of sorts, though she didn't seem locked in. Iris figured it was more for comfort or privacy then to keep her from leaving, not that she could. Iris was much too tired to even get out of bed, much less run futilely through the watch tower. Looking over, she noticed a tall plastic cup of clear liquid, and grabbed it. It had no suspicious smell, but it was cold and caused the cup to sweat, so someone had recently set it there. Raising it to her lips, she found it was water and gulped it down thankfully, only to finish with her stomach growling for food. Now she had an explanation for the IV, he must have been out for quite some time.

Flash took that moment to enter, hand gripping a tray of food. How convenient. "So I, uh, noticed you were awake finally and figured you were hungry. Martian and Bats aren't here right now, sooo." He stopped beside her and set the tray on the table where the empty cup of water she had drunk was sitting. Iris tried to form a smile, but couldn't seem to figure it out, probably because she was so tired. Iris had always liked Flash and his childish attitude. She'd much rather him here than any of the others. Most of them scared her, but Flash was just the kind of person you couldn't hate no matter what, unless you didn't have a heart. She thought she saw a trace of amusement on his face as he helped her to sit up and lay the tray in her lap. Chicken, potatoes, and a roll. It was better than nothing, she supposed. "You want more water?" He asked, setting a finger to her neck to check her pulse just to be sure nothing was unusual. Iris was far from recovered from the coma she had been in for two weeks. Of course, she had no idea that she had been here for a month, a month and a week, actually, or had she the faintest idea just how close sh had come to death. The first time she had awoken had been three weeks ago. The second this week, as well as the third. J'hon had kept her heavilly sedated to insure that she recovered as quickly as possible. Time was ticking. Iris nodded and the speedster rose away in an instant, a rush of air washing over her and a moment later, he was back, stopping awkwardly as he tried to prevent the water from spilling over the lip of the cup, but of course, some splattered onto her chest and he frowned, not sure what to do. It would be rather strange if any of the other League members were to be watching and found him rubbing all over some criminal's chest.

Iris noticed his hesitation. Flash was a teasing man, but he was also a bit of a sweet heart at times, and she knew he wanted to help her, and clean up the mess he had caused. For the first time in weeks, Iris laughed. "It'll dry." She assured. After all, it was just water. She took the cup from him and realized just how thirsty she was as she gulped it down as she had the last. It was only then that she turned to the food, realizing Flash was still standing there, watching her. "What?" While she liked Flash, she felt rather uneasy being watched so intently. Living on the streets had told her that when a man stared at you like that, you had to run, and you didn't always get away. As far as she knew, Flash was the fastest man alive. How could she outrun him? Realizing his presence was making the girl nervous, he proceeded to leave.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else." He explained. If only she knew just how long Batman had sat and stared at her when she first arrived, then she would have really felt creeped out. Heck, Flash had been creeped out, even though it had been Batman that had contributed most to saving her life. Iris didn't eat until the door had closed behind him, and when she finally finished her meal, she set the tray on the table and gratefully layed back down to relax. Now all she had to worry about was how to escape, but every time she tried to contact Push, her mind fogged and began to ache again. The pain caused her to slip back into sleep again as an effort to get rid of it, and her glimmering eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 7

So as said on my profile I don't get the computer that much anymore because my dad doesn't like to share. My Kindle Fire won't work on this site for some reason, so I may not be able to upload that much. Be assured that I haven't gotten bored with it nor have I lost any muse, I just don't have the chance to get on. Thanks for all your support! I do not own DC.

* * *

"You sure do know how to throw a party." Superman glided through the hole he had promptly punched into the factory's roof, his arms folded across his chest in a typical playboy manner, eyes narrowed as they flashed between Lex Luthor and his infamous goons, Grodd, Parasite, and Cheetah. strangely, none of them seemed worried by the invincible hero's appearance, but then again, they rarely ever did. Probably had some plan up their sleeves that they dared think would stop him. Idiots. They would learn the hard way when he bashed a few of their heads together. They always did. With a simple hand gesture from a smugly smirking Lex, the slender, furry frame of Cheetah leapt forth, claws extended with a vicious snarl slipping between feline incisors. She lunged, setting her path straight for Superman, but he simply batted her aside as if she was nothing. No use wasting unnecessary force on some crazy female. Cheetah hit the ground feet first, naturally, and gave an annoyed hiss, preparing to launch herself back into the air at the hero before Lex waved her away. He knew she couldn't cause much harm, she had simply been a way of catching the heroes attention, of telling him in more physical terms, _hey, we're all right here! Come get us! _And then they all bolted for the door at the back of the room. Superman being Superman, followed, intent on cutting them off. On showing them who's boss. Then it happened, as soon as he reached the spot Luthor had stood just moments before, agony shot through his muscled body and he sank to the ground with a shout of surprise, reaching it on his hands and knees and finally noticing what had entrapped him there. A green light, like kryptonite, but kryptonite was solid! He stared weakly at it in confusion before Lex finally spoke up.

"Pure kryptonite, touch it and, well, I'd _hate_ to see what happens. It only took one tiny piece. We harnessed and concentrated the energy that is now your prison. Hope you like it." He explained with a sadistic grin. It was only now that he noticed the small switch held between the fingers of the villain and, if he were strong enough, Superman probably would have slapped himself for failing to see it earlier. Batman would have easily sniffed out a trap, and he had no powers! Now it was he who was the fool, and right now, quite the pathetic one. "What do you want from me?" Superman questioned, more from curiosity than from desperation. Lex gave a small chuckle as he answered. "What any villains wants from his nemesis! But with a little extra. Information, I think, of a girl that has recently come to my attention. Shade told be all about it, and now, well, I want her." Superman frowned at the answer. Lex knew about Iris? He should have known that such a powerful human would not stay hidden for long. "I'm also aware of where she's at. And that you have all the codes I need to get a hold of her." Lex's voice was as malicious as ever, surely he knew that, even in his current state, Superman would never grant them entrance to the watchtower?

Lex saw the reluctance, and his smile grew. "Cheetah! Bring our...guests. Superman is having difficulties remembering the information we need." Following his command, Cheetah turned and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with two young children, perhaps nine years or so, their faces bright with fear. They didn't know where they were or what they were dealing with, but it was obvious something was not right. Superman's gaze darkened in fury at the sight, but his attempt to rise failed, and he sank back to the floor. That was when Lex grabbed the closest child to him, a girl, and plucked a gun from his jacket to point it at the side of her head. Superman's eyes widened at the sight, surely Lex wouldn't do it? He was always so devious, never directly committing to the more serious of crimes, yet always in the background. Now it seemed he didn't care about the consequences, or how it would affect his future plans. "Alright Superman, you give me the codes, and I'll _consider_ sparing the children."

* * *

"I called you here because Superman's in serious trouble and you're the only other heroes in the tower at the moment. I suspect the Injustice League." The Martians voice rang out through the bridge of what was the Justice League watchtower, his eyes staring out into space at the vivid round form of the Earth. Batman gave the slightest of nods, he had suspected Superman would run into trouble. A villains silence was never a good sign, usually a warning that they were planning something rather nasty. So when Clark had left to investigate Luthor's sudden appearance, Batman had been sure that something would go wrong. Now it seemed he was right. "Do we know where's he's at?" Flash questioned. Martian's face darkened briefly, red eyes glowing with an intense light. Then it was gone, and the Manhunter nodded. "Yes, I do, and we must go to help him before it is too late, if it isn't already." He answered. Batman detected the odd edge to his voice and frowned. "How bad is it?" He asked, and the Martian's face once more darkened, though this time, not in concentration, but in sadness. "He is in a lot of pain, most of it is mental. He is very weak."

Flash was also frowning. "How? He's Superman!" The speedster took a step forward as Martian passed his gaze over to the young hero. "You cannot be immune to everything." He answered, and Flash nodded. He understood, more than people realized. "Someone's gotta watch Iris." Flash said, but Batman seemed to have that covered already. "I'll sedate her, she'll be fine." He replied cooly. While he doubted Iris was focused enough to plan an escape, that probably wouldn't stop her from trying, and she was likely to end up hurting herself pretty bad. The Martian nodded. "That will have to be enough. I will go with you. Superman needs all our help." He declared. The other two nodded, and the trio departed to finish some last second necessities before leaving. None of them fancied leaving the tower empty, except for a mega powerful villain, but it was obvious Superman wouldn't survive much longer on his own, and the fewer sent, the less chance there would be of saving him. Little did they know, that as soon as they left, the watchtower would be seeing some new visitors.


End file.
